


Nightmares and Story Telling

by acciowests



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Next Generation, Nightmares, Sleepovers, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius comforts his daughter after she wakes up from a nightmare. He decides to tell her a story which inevitably ends up with not only Aelin waking up but their son Sam also.A soft Rowaelin Family one shot with their two beautiful children.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Nightmares and Story Telling

Rowan was a light sleeper. He always had been. It was rather essential when he was a fae warrior, he would have to be ready for anything. Even if that anything was just Fleetfoot coming to join them on the bed, his wife rolling over and bumping into him, or one of their children wanting to sleep beside them. Sam, who was eight now, rarely came into their bed anymore. He was far too happy having a single bed to himself, and all his plushies of course. Their toddler Elentiya, however, was always joining them. Sometimes she would even go and join Sam when she wanted some brotherly love. That night, Rowan awoke to his beautiful daughter pulling at him, his arms, his hair, his hands. She was still too small to pull herself up and so she relied on either him or Aelin to do so.

"Dada!" she whispered, squeezing his hand, "Daddy, wake up!"

Rowan lent up on his elbows, looking down over the side of the bed. Elentiya was there in her stag pyjamas, her round chubby cheeks coated in tears. Rowan lifted her at once, her hands going up around him so she could bury herself in his neck. "What's wrong, baby girl?" he cooed, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

Her hair was silver, just like his, her eyes greener than the pine trees outside. She resembled him in every way, just like Sam resembled Aelin. She was always joyful, running around giggling her little head off, always eager to play and spend time with her family. She was the perfect little toddler, hardly ever throwing tantrums or getting in a mood. She was so positive and happy all the time that she almost never had nightmares. _Almost_.

"Bad dream, dada." she cried, her hands now fisted in Rowan's hair as she clung to him.

"It's okay, sweetie. I've got you, it's okay, you're okay," he whispered, moving slowly down until he was flat against the mattress. Elentiya slid down slightly, her head on Rowan's chest and her arm frown across his torso. She was hiccuping gently now, sniffing and breathing steadily through her tears.

"Daddy's gonna tell you a story, okay?" he whispered, his hand on her back and fingers gently stroking her arm, "There once was a silver-haired hawk and every single day, he would watch over the town. He would see all sorts of wonders throughout the day, he would watch the sunrise and fall from the horizon, feeling the warmth of the sun on his feathers. One day, he saw a golden-haired woman, drinking on the rooftops. He watched the woman as she travelled each day, always returning to her rooftop. She would drink and watch the town below, just as he did. And one day, she noticed him too. She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling silly faces at the bird who watched down on her. One day, the hawk became so interested in the woman that he transformed into a young man, greeting the woman and eventually falling in love with her. They had highs and lows, times of trouble and longing but eventually, they were able to live happily ever after."

Elentiya's sobs had subsided, her breaths returning to the rhythm of sleep. Gently pulling the covers, Rowan arranged them around Elen, making sure she was comfortable in her slumber. Rowan was just about to let his eyes flutter shut when he had the sudden feeling of being watched. Looking to his side, Rowan smiled at his wife who had seemingly awoken during the story. Aelin reached forward, stroking the back of Elentiya's head. "You know, Buzzard, I don't quite remember it like that," she whispered with a smirk, scooching over on the mattress to be closer to her husband and daughter. 

Rowan chuckled lightly, moving to press a kiss to Aelin's forehead, "Yeah, I know. I'm not quite sure the real version would have gotten her to sleep though, perhaps it would have made her nightmares worse. We were quite... unruly back then."

A grin grew on Aelin's face as she rolled her eyes, "I think unruly is an understatement."

A soft pitter-patter of footsteps sounded in the hall outside their room, both Aelin and Rowan lifting their heads as someone stood in the doorway. Sam was standing there with his stuffed toy hugged to his chest, a small smile on his lips. Aelin sat up, ushering the eight-year-old toward her. "What are you doing, mister?" She whispered, ruffling Sam's hair as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I heard Daddy telling Elen a story and wanted to have a sleepover," he explained, his voice thick and a little slurred from sleep.

Rowan looked over at his son, Aelin fluttering her lashes at him pleadingly. He had a meeting in the morning and would definitely not get much sleep with both Sam and Elentiya taking up the mattress and stealing the duvet. Rowan was about to shake his head when Sam turned to him, his ashryver eyes boring into his very soul.

"Fineee!" He moaned, holding up the duvet for Sam to slide in between Aelin and Rowan, Elen still sleeping peacefully on his chest. Rowan watched as Sam cuddled up against Aelin, her pressing kisses to the top of his head of blonde curls. Sam was looking more and more like Aelin with each passing year, it made Rowan's heart very happy.

Rowan awoke early the next morning, the sun breaking through the sheer curtains in his and Aelin's room. His mouth immediately spread up in a smile. It was not because of the fact the sun shone so brightly that it was likely to be a nice warm day for once. It was not the fact that he had woken up with enough time to do everything he needed before meeting with the cadre. It was, in fact, because of the sight on the bed before him. Elentiya had moved in the night, had slivered her little way between Aelin and Sam. Both of them were facing toward her, their hands stretching securely over her to protect her even in sleep. Rowan had meant it very literally when he said he would die for them in a heartbeat. His entire heart belonged to those three people, those three people who were his favourite people in the entire world. His family.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would be interested in more Rowaelin Family fics then just let me know!! I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
